my lovely, BIG chicken
by Ei chan-chan
Summary: menurut Sasuke, ayam disukai cewek-cewek?  apa hubungan nya ayam dan penembakan Naruto ke Hinata?  please, RNR...  oneshot.


**My lovely, big chicken.**

Disclaimer : Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, lebay(?), one-shot, banyak salah EYD, -gomen-

Pairing : Naruto - Hinata

Enjoy! ^_^

Naruto berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Perasaannya tidak enak. Dia merasa ada seseorang yang mengikuti dia. Sekali lagi dia menengok kebelakang, tapi dia tidak mendapati siapa-siapa. "Siapa sih yang ngikutin aku? Keluarlah, jangan sembunyi." Kata Naruto agak keras.

Hening.

Merasa tidak akan mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya, Naruto pergi meninggalkan koridor itu. Setelah Naruto pergi, keluarlah seseorang dari persembunyiannya, "Naruto."

* * *

**Naruto's pov**

Sebenarnya aku tahu siapa yang ngikutin aku, pasti Hinata. Ya ampun kenapa juga dia selalu kayak gitu? Selalu bersembunyi. Padahal aku lebih senang kalau dia berjalan disampingku. Aku tahu dia suka ma aku, aku Cuma pura-pura gak tahu saja he..he..he.. aku akan terus berpura-pura sampai dia menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku, kira-kira kapan ya? Mungkin dia malah gak akan menyampaikan perasaannya karena sifatnya yang pemalu itu. Apa sifatnya yang itu gak bisa dikurangi ya? Huft. Andai dia tahu, kalau aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya…

**End of Naruto's pov**

Naruto melihat jam tangannya, pukul 09.10 masih ada waktu 5 menit untuk istirahat. 'Aku mau keliling sekolah saja,' batin Naruto.

* * *

"Hinata!"

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Hinata berpaling mencari sumber suara, "Hai Kiba! Ada apa?"

Kiba berlari kecil menghampiri Hinata, "Aku membawa 2 bekal makan siang, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?" ajak Kiba sambil memperlihatkan kedua kotak makan siangnya.

"Baiklah, mau makan dimana?" tanya Hinata seraya mengambil kedua kotak makan siang dari tangan Kiba, berniat mambawakannya.

Kiba menjauhkan kotak makan siangnya dari tangan Hinata, "Biar aku saja yang bawakan. Bagaimana kalau makan di Taman?"

Dengan wajah cemberut –yang dibuat-buat- Hinata mengiyakan. Kiba tersenyum. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju taman.

Naruto berhenti di taman sekolah. Dia menutup matanya, menghirup udara secara perlahan, lalu menghembuskannya. Rasa penatnya seakan-akan melayang, dia merasa tenang.

Suasana taman sekolah begitu tenang dan damai jauh dari keramaian. Saat dia membuka matanya, dia melihat dua sosok manusia yang dikenalnya sedang bercanda ria sambil menikmati bekal makan siang mereka. Ya, mereka Kiba dan Hinata. 'Hinata' batin Naruto. Dia tidak pernah melihat Hinata tertawa lepas seperti yang dia lihat sekarang ini. Dia selalu melihat Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjukknya. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa minder, 'Jangan-jangan Hinata memang tidak pernah menyukaiku, kenapa dia bisa tertawa lepas seperti itu dengan Kiba? Sedangkan dengan aku? Bertatap muka saja tidak berani, apalagi tertawa? Huft.' Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya.

* * *

"Naruto!"

"Apa sih, Sakura?" jawab Naruto malas.

"Aku punya majalah bagus nih, baca ya, cocok banget buat kamu. Dah~" Sakura pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

'Majalah apa sih?.. Hah! Majalah cewek? Gila aja tuh Sakura, aku kan cowok!' batin Naruto dan ia segera bangkit dari kursinya, hendak mengembalikan majalah tersebut. Tanpa sengaja majalah itu jatuh dan terbuka, memperlihatkan bagian dalam isinya. CEWEK TU JAIM. Tertarik dengan judul artikel tersebut, akhirnya Naruto membaca majalah tersebut.

_-hai Girls, sebenarnya kita tu emang JAIM ya? Kenapa? Kita gak berani nembak cowok, padahal kita udah ngebet banget pengen nyatain perasaan kita. Tapi GENGSI dong kalau harus nembak duluan? Ya gak? Nah, jadi gimana dong? Yah,, semoga aja pengorbanan kita mendekati cowok yang kita suka gak sia-sia. Andai mereka tau….-_

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya membaca majalah tersebut. Selain sudah terdengar bel masuk berbunyi, Naruto sudah mendapatkan kesimpulan yang jelas tentang perilaku Hinata. 'Dia gengsi, berarti memang harus aku yang memulai, sebelum seseorang merebut posisiku,'

"Kalian tadi lihat? Naruto membaca majalah itu! Hahaha apa dia gak tau kalau itu majalah perempuan? Konyol, dia mudah sekali dikerjai oleh kita!" tawa Sakura diikuti tawa teman-temannya.

"Sakura! Thanks ya, berkat majalahmu, aku jadi tau apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk orang yang ku suka," teriak Naruto sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Sakura yang sedang berdiri bersama teman-temannya di dekat pintu kelas kaget mendengar perkataan Naruto. Setelah menyerahkan majalah tersebut ke Sakura, sambil tersenyum lebar Naruto melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kelasnya padahal bel masuk telah berbunyi.

"Bu-bukannya ki-kita sedang mengerjai dia? Kenapa dia malah bilang 'thanks'?" tanya Sakura keheranan tidak mengerti.

* * *

**Naruto's pov**

Huh. Beneran nih? Aku harus ngelakuin ini? Tapi ya sudahlah, aku sudah benar-benar suka padanya. Apapun akan ku lakukan untuknya hingga akhirnya dia berani mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku.

Hari ini hari minggu dan aku siap melakukan aksiku.

**End of Naruto's pov**

Tok-tok-tok.

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata.

'Pagi-pagi begini siapa yang datang ya?' batin Hinata.

Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya.

KUKURUYUK!

"AAAAAA! A-ayam raksasa! Kok bisa besar banget? E-eh bu-bukan! Siapa kamu!" tanya Hinata terkejut.

Ayam raksasa itu diam saja dan segera menggendong Hinata pergi keluar dari rumah Hinata.

Tidak disadari oleh Hinata dan Ayam raksasa itu, Hanabi berdiri di belakang mereka, setengah mengantuk, "Hinata-nee dibawa Ayam raksasa? Gak mungkin, jangan-jangan aku masih mimpi. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamar." Setelah menutup pintu rumahnya, Hanabi kembali ke kamarnya dan meneruskan tidurnya.

"Turunkan aku, ayam besar!" teriak Hinata.

Tidak memperdulikan teriakkan Hinata, Ayam raksasa itu terus berjalan.

Mereka sampai di suatu taman bermain. Hinata diturunkan disitu.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?"teriak Hinata saat melihat Ayam raksasa itu pergi meninggalkan dia.

Ayam itu berbalik menghadap Hinata. Dan mengisyaratkan kepada Hinata untuk tunggu disitu. Dan entah mengapa Hinata menurut saja.

Akhirnya Ayam raksasa itu kembali sambil membawa sebuah telur raksasa. Dia menyuruh Hinata untuk membuka telur tersebut. Dengan ragu-ragu Hinata membuka telur tersebut. Didalamnya terdapat seikat bunga mawar dan kertas besar tergulung. Hinata mengambil bunga itu, menciumnya. 'Harum' batin Hinata. Dan saat ia hendak mengambil kertasnya, Ayam raksasa mendahului Hinata. Ayam itu membuka lebar-lebar kertas tersebut.

I LOVE YOU, HINTA !

Hinata membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

"I love you, Hinta! Hinta?" tanya Hinata heran.

Ayam raksasa itu melihat kertas itu.

"Hinta?" Ayam raksasa itu kaget. Dilepasnya kostum kepala ayam itu.

"Naruto?" kali ini Hinata lebih kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa Hinta? Harusnya kan Hinata! Haduh!" Naruto masih memandangi kertas tersebut.

"Naruto? Ini be-benar kau?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya menghadap Hinata.

"Maaf Hinata tadinya aku mau nulis I LOVE YOU, HINATA eh malah HINTA. Ini gara-gara Sasuke-teme, semalaman dia mengganggu ku trus saat aku membuatnya." Kata Naruto dengan cengirnya yang lebar.

"B-bagaimana bisa ka-kamu pake kostum i-itu?"

"Oh ini, ini Sasuke yang pilihin, katanya ayam tu lucu, cewek-cewek pasti suka,, jelek ya?"

"Ti-tidak. Naruto lucu kok. Tapi ke-kenapa Naruto pakai ko-kostum itu?"

"Ouh itu,,," Naruto blushing "Aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku padamu."

"A-apa?" Hinata blushing.

"Aku suka kamu, Hinata. I LOVE YOU, HINATA!" teriak Naruto.

Muka Hinata merah padam saat mendengar Naruto mengatakan itu. "Bagaimana bi-bisa?"

"Aku sudah suka kamu dari dulu, Hinata. Tapi kamu gak pernah mau deket ma aku. Kamu selalu manjaga jarak dariku. Ku pikir kamu membenciku. Tapi aku mendengar kabar, katanya kamu juga menyukai ku. Benarkah itu?"

Hinata terdiam. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. 'Bagaimana dia bisa tau? Kenapa jadi begini?' batin Hinata. Wajah Hinata sudah tidak bisa terkatakan lagi. Kalau boleh, Hinata ingin pingsan saat itu juga, tapi dia tidak mau melewatkan moment bersejarah itu. Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja, sebagai jawabannya.

"Benarkah? Kamu juga menyukaiku? Yes!" teriak Naruto dan segera memeluk Hinata.

"A-aku sangat me-menyukaimu, Na-naruto.." Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto.

Wajah Naruto kini semakin mendekati wajah Hinata. Hinata telah menutup matanya, berusaha mengurangi ketegangannya.

Tinggal sedikit lagi, Hinata akan mendapatkan first kiss yang selalu dinantikannya dari pujaan hatinya.

"Teman-teman, lihat! Kakak ini mau berciuman sama Ayam raksasa berkepala manusia!" teriak seorang anak kecil yag sedang melihat ke arah Hinata dan Naruto.

"Eh?" kata Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

**THE END(?)**

**Hosh!**

**Disini Sasuke narsis banget ya?**

**Ayam lucu? Enggak banget…**

***dichidori***

**Sasuke : lucu dong! Buktinya style rambutku ja,**

** Kayak pantat ayam, wek.. :P**

**Ei-Chan: No koment deh…. =.='**

**Saudara-saudara, kita tidak perlu membahas **

**Rambut Sasuke yang aneh itu..*dichidori–lagi-***

**Tapi,, Mohon bahaslah fic saya saja,**

**Kritik dan saran silahkan dikirim**

**Melalui r-e-v-i-e-w….**

**Terima kasih ^_^**


End file.
